Yes! Precure 5 Cinderlla Parody
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: Based on the Cinderella movie (Yes the new one) I couldn't figure out a good summary for this story. ALSO There is a author's note for EVERYONE in this chapter. I'll write a summary later.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Come on give me a break. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN A WHILE! There was a lot of things going on! Finals week is here for me now, cut me some slack I know I have to complete the Inuyasha stories but I'll get to those eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yes! precure 5/Yes Precure 5 GoGo AT ALL! Please support the official release!

enjoy the Yes! Precure 5/gogo parody of Cinderella.

* * *

A long time ago, in a kingdom far away. There was a kind girl named Nozomi. Her mother died when she was only 5 years old. Nozomi grew up with her father for the rest of her life.

After many years, Nozomi became 14 years old, and after many years past, her father became even more lonelier.

until one day...

"Nozomi, can you come here please?"Nozomi's father asked. Nozomi ran into the room and smiled."You called for me father?"Said Nozomi.

He smiled."You are going to have a new mother soon."Said Nozomi's father. Nozomi smiled."Thats great news! When will I meet her?!"Nozomi asked.

"In a couple days Nozomi."Said Nozomi's father.

Nozomi always smiles and always brings joy to the village, even to her father. She has a great friend named Komachi who dreams to be a author.

A carriage came to the front of the mansion and Nozomi and her father were waiting for the new family members."

A blue haired girl came out of the carriage, she was beautiful and looked elegant.

Nozomi's father walked towards the young lady, and kissed her hand. She bowed,"these are my daughters, Kurumi(Aka Milk) and Rin."Said Karen.

"Pleased to meet you."They both said.

"I'll show you around. Nozomi Go ahead a get to know your new stepsisters more."Said Nozomi's father.

"Okay!"Said Nozomi. Karen and Nozomi's father left and went inside the house and Nozomi looked at the two girls."Nice to meet you! I'm Nozomi Yumehara!"Said Nozomi.

"Whatever,"Said Kurumi. She walked away into the house, Nozomi looked at Rin. But Rin rolled her eyes and walked away too.

"Right! I'll do my best to be the best stepsister to them ever! It's decided!"Said Nozomi.

* * *

A few days later

"Well I'm off. Would you like anything while I am away?"Said Nozomi's father.

"A blue rose Dress! And Laces!"Said Kurumi.

"A red diamond necklace! and a new dress!"Said Rin. Nozomi's father smiled and looked at Nozomi."What about you my flower."He asked.

"A Sakura tree twig."said Nozomi.

"I see, I'll be back with the items."Said Nozomi's father

Kurumi and Rin walked away gossiping."A Sakura Twig? Has she lost her mind?"Kurumi asked.

"I think so. We have the weirdest Step sister."Said Rin. They both walked into the house and Nozomi turned to her father.

"When will you come back father?"Nozomi asked.

"In a week," He started to cough.

"Father are you alright?"Nozomi asked.

"I'm fine Nozomi, I cannot die from a cough."Said Nozomi's father.

"take care of your sisters and stepmother."he answered. Nozomi smiled,"I will!"Said Nozomi. Nozomi's father got on the horse and rode off into the distance. Nozomi was waving goodbye until Karen came behind her."Nozomi, may I please talk to you?"Karen asked. Nozomi followed her into the house and sat down,

Karen drank tea from her cup and looked at her sternly.

"You wanted to see me Step mother?"Nozomi asked.

"No, please. You don't have to call me Step mother... Madam will be fine,"Said Karen.

Nozomi became a servant since her father left her, she has been cleaning and doing her step mother and sister's bidding.

It was nightfall and Nozomi was sweeping the floors until she heard a knock on the door."Father!"Nozomi yelled. She opening the door and saw a man holding his hat, he had a gloomy look on his face."You're a friend of my father's! How is he? Is he well?"Nozomi asked.

"Lady Nozomi, I am so sorry. Your father is dead."Said the man. Nozomi's eyes widened and her face started to cover with tears.

"Before his last breath he told me to give you this twig."Said the man. He gave Nozomi the Sakura Twig and the girls behind her heard everything."But what about my Blue Rose Dress? And my laces?!"Kurumi yelled.

"What about my Necklace?! Is that all we have?!"Rin asked.

"Thank you for informing us."Said Nozomi. She sounded she was about to cry, the man left and went back to his carriage. Nozomi closed the door, fell to the floor, and started to cry. The Stepsisters went back to their rooms and Karen went to her room.

Nozomi hugged the twig and continued to whimper."Father... Why did you have to leave me? You said you would come back!"Nozomi whimpered. When she cries, it starts to rain on a terrible night. When a soul is lost.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **That's pretty much it for now, let me know if you liked this or not**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~AnimeLover**


	2. Author's note (nothing serious)

**Hello everyone! it has been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Anyway I am very sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I have a writers block right now and I was focusing on making models/animations for the program mikumikudance.**

 **Please understand that I need more time to complete my stories and I need to be inspired in order to finish them, especially this one.**

 **I hope these stories will be updated soon so please patient!**

* * *

 **Deviantart:** AnimeLover1245435

 **Youtube: Silver Symphony! Animations**

 **Twitter: DreamySilverRose**

* * *

 **Animelover out~**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
